


Sore

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Other characters are briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Even Rin said he was good," Gou encouraged, trying to persuade the seemingly emotionless boy into this.<br/>Haru shrugged, "Fine. Just make sure he isn't late. I refuse to wait for people."<br/>She nodded, "He's a wonderful masseuse, and you're lucky he's willing to work at your house with you."<br/>"I'm not going anywhere that's more than 100 meters from a body of water."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore

Haruka loved where he was in life.  
He was a top notch swimmer for a competitive team, and he was on his way to the olympics.  
Or so his manager told him.  
“They want to recruit you for training and then testing,” Gou had said.  
But today he was more sore than he had ever been. For some reason, he pushed himself to go faster. But he knew exactly why.  
Anxiety.  
Why did so many people look to him and expect so much? He forced himself to push harder, hands digging through the water the fastest he had ever gone.   
And now, he was exhausted.   
“Do you want to come to dinner with Rin and I? He said he’ll pay,” she offered.  
Rin was her brother, and also on the same team that Haru was on. They were close friends, and Haru was content with that.  
Just his friends: Nagisa and Rei-whom he had met in college when he caught the two making out behind a stairwell- and Rin and Gou.  
“Nah. I’m kinda tired. Sore, too,” Haru shrugged, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he began to leave the pool area to walk home. He didn’t live far and he liked some peace and quiet once in awhile.  
Gou grabbed him by the wrist, looking in his eyes, “Sore? Did you pull something? Do you need physical therapy?”  
As she bombarded him with questions, he pulled his hand away, “No. I’m fine. Just my neck and back hurt a bit. Parts of my shoulders, too.”  
Her eyes widened as she quickly whipped out her phone, typing a message to someone. Haru felt if he left, she’d probably hurt him.   
“What are you doing?” He questioned, shifting his bag to his other shoulder as it became more and more sore.  
“Asking Rin about his friend who is a masseuse.”  
“What? I don’t need you-” he began.   
"Even Rin said he was good," Gou encouraged, trying to persuade the seemingly emotionless boy into this.  
He trusted Rin with most everything, and Gou knew she could use that against him.  
Haru shrugged, "Fine. Just make sure he isn't late. I refuse to wait for people."  
She nodded, "He's a wonderful masseuse, and you're lucky he's willing to work at your house with you."  
“He responded that quickly?”  
She nodded, “Apparently he knew quite a lot about you already. Rin said every time he saw him, he asked about you.”  
He shivered, but curiosity got the best of him. "I'm not going anywhere that's more than 100 meters from a body of water."  
“Great. He says he’ll be over tomorrow night, after practice is over,” she reached into her bag, digging around for a minute before finding what she was looking for and handing it to the tall boy.  
He took it hesitantly, narrowing his eyes at her as he turned to leave. He admired the detail the card had on it, and he read it a couple times over as he walked home.   
He passed out as soon as he hit the bed.   
He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

-

By the time Haru got home from practice, he felt like collapsing right away.   
The masseuse was coming at 9:00, and it was already 8:50.  
Haru took a chance and started a bath. He left his swimsuit on, peeling off his jacket and setting it on the floor.  
When he heard knocking at the door he was much too comfortable to get up to answer.  
He thanked god for single level homes as he shouted for the person to come in.  
“Uhm, hello?” Haru heard a voice call out.   
His voice is like sugar.  
He shivered, leaning back and closing his eyes, “In here!”  
The stranger slowly pushed the door open, squeaking when he saw Haru. His face was a wonderfully flushed red, Haru noted as he peeked an eye open.   
“U-uhm...I...I’m Makoto,” he offered, rubbing the back of his neck. He shifted from foot to foot, his bag swaying from his shoulder. “I assume Gou told you what time I was coming? I always try to be on time, I hate tardiness.”  
Haru smiled a little on the inside, standing from the water slowly and stepping out. Grabbing his towel, he started drying his hair with it as he pushed passed the tall brunette to head to his room.  
“You can set up in here,” he called out.   
Now that he thought about it, Makoto was at least a good 4-5 inches taller than him.   
Cute.  
As he scoffed at his own train of thought, Makoto nodded towards the bed, “you can go ahead and lay down on your back, if you’d like.”  
Haru nodded, tossing the towel to the floor before laying down with his head at the end of the bed. He heard Makoto pull his desk chair up behind him, and he did his best to relax.  
Suddenly there were warm hands at his neck, exploring slowly. Makoto was focusing on finding the knots in his back and shoulders, but Haru was focusing on how soft his hands were.   
“When Gou said you needed me, I didn’t think you needed me this much,” Makoto muttered, realizing what he said could be taken inappropriately, “I, uhm, meant you needed my massages.”   
Haru rolled his eyes, tensing as the taller boy’s fingers pressed into a particularly sore spot between his shoulder and neck.  
“Relax. Not like I’m gonna bite,” he laughed, hands working at those spots slowly, with a bit of pressure harder than the rest.  
Haru let his shoulders fall back all the way, settling into the comfort of his bed and Makoto’s hands.  
As he moved to his shoulders, Haru felt more and more comfortable with the hands that roamed him freely-this coming from a boy who won’t even hug his own family.   
“Is it alright for me to put my hand here?” Makoto shocked Haru out of his transic state when he tapped at a spot just below his collarbone.  
“Sure.”  
Makoto put the heel of his palm there, while his other hand cupped the back of Haru’s neck. He pressed down very slightly, and it felt a little hard to breathe.  
“Do you have to ask that?”  
Makoto jumped at the sound of his voice, “Oh! Yes. It’s protocol. Mainly because some people aren’t comfortable with it. I’ve actually had a couple people say no.”  
He opened his eyes, and he wished he could see the tall brunette, “I don’t see why. You’re pretty good.”  
He blushed, and he was glad Haru had his eyes closed again, “I suppose.”  
Makoto went back to his shoulders after a moment, and when he pressed at a particular spot on his right shoulder, he groaned.  
“You ok?”  
Haru nodded, “Fine. Just...it felt good.”  
Makoto smiled gently, “Good. That means its helping.”  
“So how do you know Rin?” He did his best to make conversation, but it wasn’t something he was good at.  
“Oh, had a course together in college. I don’t think he really liked me until I introduced him to Nitori,” his hands slowed a bit as he stretched out Haru’s shoulders.  
His eyes flew open, and he tilted his head back a bit so he could look at him.  
“What?” The brunette looked bright red.  
“You introduced him to Nitori?”  
“Yeah. Nitori swims too, mostly in his free time with me. And he really admired Rin, so I introduced them.”  
He lay flat on his back again, “Well, I’m sure he’s grateful for that.”  
Makoto tilted his head, hands moving back to his neck, “Why’d you say that?”  
“He never shuts up about him.”  
The brunette chuckled, and Haru shivered when his hands remained pressing softly at the nape of his neck, “Tell me about it. Nitori’s my roommate, so you can imagine my surprise when I walk in on the two of them making out. I swear, Rin is gonna scar him-literally.”  
Haru couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh, “Yeah, his teeth are a little...dangerous.”  
“A little?” He rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say…” Makoto let his voice trail off, not feeling comfortable using the other boy’s name.   
He moved his hands between Haru’s neck and shoulders, a comfortable silence filling the room.  
Haru could only mutter a soft, “Holy fuck, Makoto,” when he pressed at a knot right above his shoulder blade.  
The brunette’s hands flew away, squeaking a bit, “Sorry! Are you ok?”  
He shook his head, “Yeah. It hurt, but it felt good.”  
Makoto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Uhm, I think that should be ok for today. I’m gonna give you some exercises you should do a couple times a day until I see you next.”  
He sat up, stretching out as he turned to face Makoto, “When’s that?”  
“Oh, uh,” he stood, reaching down to grab his bag, “Gou scheduled me on Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Friday’s for the next few weeks. I told her two nights per week is usually what people have, but she said you probably needed it.”  
“Hm,” he hummed, standing and heading towards his bedroom door that led to the hallway. “Sounds good.” He held open the door, and Makoto smiled as he went through the hall and towards the front door.   
“So Gou never gave me a specific time for this Wednesday…so if you want to tell her so she ca-”  
“I’ll just text you when I’m done with practice.”  
“Oh, uhm, I don’t believe you have my cell number…”  
He shrugged, “Rin gave it to me.”  
“O-oh…well then, that’s fine with me.”  
“Practice runs late weekdays. Do you have a curfew or something?”  
“Eh?” Makoto tilted his head.  
“Is there a time that’s too late?”  
“Oh, no. I mean, I’ve never taken anyone anytime after 10:00, but if you need to later than that-”  
“Probably closer to midnight if that’s ok,” Haru went to hold open the front door for him.   
Makoto smiled as he stepped outside, “Sure.”  
“Have a good night, then.”   
“You too, Haru.”  
As he shut the door, the tall boy was sure he liked the way Makoto sounded when he said his name. 

-

“No, Rin. Just go make out with your boyfriend,” Haru groaned as he once again tried to hang up the phone.  
“Riiiiiiiiiin,” he heard Nitori whine on the other end of the line.  
Rin sighed, “Fine. You’re lucky Nitori is such a needy little-”  
“Hey!” Nitori screeched.  
“Goodbye, Rin,” Haru said before hanging up the phone.  
He had spent at least 20 minutes trying to get Rin to leave him alone.   
Why?  
Because he had lied to Makoto when he had said Rin already gave him his phone number.  
But no. Haru had to ask Rin for it the next day at practice. Even though that was yesterday, Rin was still pestering him about it.   
Which had lead Rin to believe that Haru liked Makoto.   
Haru never asked for someone’s phone number.   
He sighed in relief as he fell back on his bed, still wearing his swimsuit and jacket from practice.  
It was nearly 1:00am.  
Haru decided to take a chance and sent Makoto a message:  
Sorry for messaging so late. Just got home from practice. We can always reschedule.  
He closed his eyes, figuring he would just sleep right away.   
He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when their was a knock at his front door. He rushed to open it, and there stood no one other than Makoto, as cheery as ever.  
“How are you so awake right now?” Haru rubbed his forehead, groaning as he started back towards his room.  
“My sleep schedule is weird. Do you have a headache?” He followed him to his room.  
Haru shrugged, falling back on his bed again, “Yeah. Rin wouldn’t shut up today and I have a really bad migraine.”  
“Oh, do you want me to turn off the light?”  
Haru closed his eyes, nodding a bit.  
Makoto did so, leaving the hall light on and the door open a bit so he could still see. He pulled the desk chair up next to the bed, “Try and get comfortable, yeah?”   
Haru did so and he heard shuffling behind him. He shivered when he felt Makoto’s warm hands on his neck, “Thanks for coming so late. I kinda needed this.”  
Makoto hummed, “No problem. Mind if I try something?”  
Haru shrugged, ideas he didn’t entirely dislike running through his mind.   
He nearly jumped out of his skin when his hands went to either side of his head, Makoto’s fingers resting on his temples, “You can close your eyes, if you’d like. This might help relieve your headache.”  
Haru sighed contentedly, mumbling, “S’ nice.”  
He nearly fell asleep to his comforting touch, until Makoto pulled his hands away, “Is your neck still sore?”  
He shook his head, “Not as much as it was before,” he ran a hand through his hair as he sat up, glancing at his clock- 1:57. “Mostly my shoulders and back now.”  
“Well, you still have a couple hours left. We can work on your back if you’d like,” Makoto offered.  
“Sure,” Haru shrugged, looking at his outline in the dim light. He swore Makoto’s muscles looked bigger than the other day.  
“Take off your jacket and lay on your stomach. And move closer to the edge of the bed,” he stood, leaning down to dig through his bag as Haru did as he said. He could see the brunette applying some sort of lotion to his hands.   
Makoto’s hands were a bit cold as he worked at the muscles just below his shoulders, kneeling beside the bed, “Let me know if it starts to hurt, yeah?”  
“Yeah,” he muttered.   
His touch feels perfect. Even more than before.  
The heels of his palms pressed into his shoulders, and he started humming a vaguely familiar song as he went along. He eventually spoke up, “You alright?”   
Haru moaned quietly before mumbling a response, “Fantastic.”  
Makoto chuckled, moving his hands a bit lower, “Just let me know if you’re uncomfortable.”  
“Mm-mm. You could go a bit lower, actually.”  
The brunette moved his hands to just the bottom of his rib cage, level with his hips.  
Haru shivered, his stomach bubbling up. He assumed it was from skipping dinner, but when Makoto’s fingers brushed his hips just barely, he let out a moan that told him he was probably enjoying this a bit too much.  
His hands didn’t stop though, “Are you alright?”  
He nodded, taking a deep breath, “Just feels really good. Your hands are phenomenal.”  
Makoto laughed again, and it vibrated through his fingertips, “So I’ve been told.”   
I wonder what they’d feel like if-  
He cut his thoughts off there, refusing to imagine the impossible.   
But, it wouldn’t hurt to imagine it, would it?  
Haru closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.   
“Lower,” he’d mutter.  
“Hm?” Makoto hummed innocently.  
“Lower,” he insisted.   
“Uhm, Haru, if I-”  
“Go ahead.”  
He could hear Makoto gulp behind him as his hands moved lower, Haru humming happily as he slowly massaged his ass.  
“Makoto,” he muttered.   
His hands froze, “Y-yeah?”  
Haru rolled over, grabbing Makoto by his wrist and doing his best to pull him onto the bed. The brunette ended up hovering over him and Haru loved how red his face looked. He guided his hands to his waist slowly, and he shivered from the warmth of his hands.   
“Haru...I...uhm...I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into.”  
He nodded eagerly, letting go of his hands as he slid his arms around Makoto’s waist.  
He’s so warm, Haru thought. So warm. God.  
Makoto gulped, “Haru.”  
Haru suddenly realized how real it felt. He knew why.  
Because it had actually happened.  
He looked up into his eyes, not entirely sure how to continue or what to say.  
“Haru...I-”  
“No, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to...force you to do anything,” Haru dropped his hands.  
Makoto bit his lip, his hands pressing against Haru’s waist just slightly, “You didn’t force me to do anything.”  
His eyes widened a bit as the brunette leaned down to kiss him, and he relished in the feeling of him once again.  
So warm.  
He pulled away, staring into Makoto’s wonderfully green eyes, “If you want...you can continue…”  
Makoto bit his lip, “Is this...are you sure this is ok?”  
He nodded, “One hundred percent.”  
He sighed in relief, and Haru smirked. It quickly disappeared as one of the brunette’s hand slid between his legs.   
He gulped, closing his eyes and doing his best to focus on Makoto’s touch.  
“Your leg muscles are wonderful,” he muttered.  
Haru couldn’t hold back his blush as he kept his eyes closed-he could feel Makoto’s intent stare on him, “Hm.”  
He stroked his inner thigh slowly, making Haru shiver, “You know, I love seeing you in your swimsuit, but I think I’d like to see you a different kind of wet.”  
He was shocked the shy brunette had so something so brash, but he couldn’t help but enjoy it a little, “Makoto…” he finally opened his eyes.  
Makoto stared at him, “Can I…”  
Haru gulped, grabbing his other hand by his wrist and pressing it to his erection. His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned.  
Makoto leaned forward and placed a kiss to his jaw hesitantly. Haru nodded in encouragement as he guided the brunette’s hand inside his swimsuit.   
Makoto wrapped his fingers around his member, smiling when Haru full out moaned and arched into his touch.  
The brunette pulled his hand away, making the dark haired boy whimper at the loss. He couldn’t look away from his cerulean blue eyes as he hooked his thumbs on his swimsuit and pulled it down.   
“You wanna hurry?” Haru sighed, slightly annoyed.  
Makoto chuckled softly, leaning down and placing hesitant kisses on his neck as once again took Haru’s member in his hand, “You’re needy, hm? Can’t even wait a minute.”  
Haru didn’t have the strength to roll his eyes or come up with a sarcastic reply.  
Haru grabbed his hand, looking in his eyes again, “I want to feel these amazing hands inside me.”  
Makoto couldn’t help but blush, and he allowed Haru to guide his hand to his entrance, “Haru.”  
He let his eyes flutter closed, letting go of Makoto’s hand to give him the motivation to take the lead.  
The brunette bit his lip, thoughts running wild as he slowly slid a finger inside the other boy.  
“Fuck,” Haru muttered, writhing beneath him.  
“God, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Makoto mumbled as he started leaving growing dark spots on his neck, occasionally biting down slightly.   
“W-what do you mean?”   
He gulped, “I, uhm…” He carefully slid in another finger, spreading him slowly, “I’ve liked you for a while. And...I kind of dreamed of meeting you...and, uh…”  
“Fucking me?” He rose an eyebrow, pressing back against his hand.  
Makoto blushed, “Uhm…yeah, I suppose so.”  
Haru inhaled deeply, “More.”  
He smiled softly before adding a third finger, watching Haru’s face intently, “You are so needy.”


End file.
